Dragonball Z: The ReMix
by Gawdzilla
Summary: Bardock and some other Saiyans survived the destuction of the Planet Vegeta and have made their way to Earth to recover and rebuild! How will the presence of his Family and people affect Goku in the path to for filling his destiny: to defeat Frieza?
1. Pilot

Dragonball Z: The ReMix

Pilot

This is my first DBZ story so please be kind. For those who haven't really read my work I mostly do Naruto stories. But do to watching way too much Team Fourstar; they truly are gods among mortals, I rekindled my love for DBZ.

So with that said here's the idea for this story: Bardock and some other Saiyans survive and decided to form a settlement on Earth, far away from Freiza's empire. There Bardock and the others raise Goku and try to live a new life while still trying to train to avenge their people. Yeah it's been done but who cares.

So without further ado…let's do it!

*******

Five space pods headed through the vacuum of space in the direction of a blood red planet. Said planet was the Planet Vegeta home of the intergalactic warrior race known as the Saiyans. The Saiyans were a bloodthirsty race the served the World Trade Organization led by King Cold and his sons Cooler and Frieza.

Eventually the pods crashed down on the landing platform and four of them opened up revealing their occupants. The first was a female dressed in yellow and white armor with pink under clothes, the second a tall dark skinned man with three scars on his forehead dressed in dark blue armor, the third a portly man with a moustache dressed in yellow and turquoise armor, and lastly was a tall man in blue and white armor with a bandana around his left bicep.

The guard who was on duty walked up and saluted the one in the blue and white armor and said, "We got your message sir. Planthorr has the isolation chamber ready for him."

"Good. Borgos, Shugesh get him out of there," the man in the armor said.

"Roger that Tora," Shugesh said. He and Borgos walked over to the fifth pod and opened it up to reveal a tanned skin man with unruly black hair in green and blue armor who was knocked out. The two grabbed their unconscious leader and lifted him out of the pod and toward the medical wing.

"What happened to Bardock?" the guard asked.

"The Bum left his guard down and the last Kanassan got a shot in at the back of his neck. After Bardock fried him he fell over unconscious," said the female with a hint of concern.

"I see…well I hope he's ok," the guard.

Tora chuckled and said, "He's survived a lot worse…he'll be fine. Common Fasha let's roll." Fasha nodded and followed Tora into the building.

Eventually the two made it into the recovery chamber and saw the two medics: Planthorr and Malaka already had Bardock in the chamber and begin the recovery process. "It shouldn't be too long…I'd say about an hour or so and he'll be ready," Malaka said as he began going over his instruments.

"Well you heard the man; we got some time to kill before we get out next assignment. Meet you guys back here in an hour," Tora said with a shrug. Then he Borgos, Shugesh left the wing to go down whatever leaving the Fasha with the two medics.

"So Fasha…do you want to see him?" Planthorr asked.

Fasha shrugged and said, "Might as well…I got some time to kill…might as well see the little tyke."

"This way then," Planthorr said. He then led Fasha into the nursery wing of the medical center. The Nursery Wing was full of pods that contained Saiyan babies who were waiting for their deployment.

As soon as she entered the wing, she was greeted by the loud wails of a crying baby. "Who the hell is making that racket?" she asked.

Planthorr chuckled and said, "That would be your son Fasha." Fasha raised an eyebrow and they continued walking until they reached a pod where Fasha's son was crying. Fasha looked him over and said with a chuckle, "Well kiddo you sure look like your bum of a Father." She then looked at the nameplate and said, "Hmm…Kakarot is not that dumb of a name." She then pressed a button on her scouter to check the babies power level…needless to say she wasn't too surprised when it flashed: 2 "Figures he'd be born with a low power level," she said. She then noticed that in the pod next to her a baby was crying and whining but in a rather pathetic way as opposed to Kakarot's loud wails. "What's with him?" she said.

"Ah yes…Broly," Planthorr said with a chuckle. "Check his power level," he added. Fasha did and suddenly her eyes went wide as the scouter flashed: 10,000. "Life is funny; Kakarot while barely having a fraction of Brolly's power is still able to make him cry."

Fasha chuckled too and said, "I guess life is funny. We'll Brolly I'm sorry for my bum of a son's behavior…he's gunna end up a bum just like his Father."

Planthorr gaze turned serious and he asked, "Speaking of his Father…when are you going to tell Bardock?"

"To be honest…I don't really see the point now; it's not like I actually gave birth to the kid. He came out of the pods like the rest of us low levels," she said. Fasha of course was referring to the Incubation Pods that acted as artificial wombs for babies of low level Saiyans. Shortly after they joined the WTO the Saiyans' discovered that by creating an artificial womb female Saiyans could avoid the maternal leave that came with pregnancy. Now all of the low level shoulder and most of the middle class Saiyans were born from the incubation pods, while some of the upper middle class and the elites, who weren't on missions constantly were actually allowed to give birth the natural way.

"And besides could you imagine the three of us as a "family"? Ha don't make me laugh," she said.

"Four; you forgot about Bardock's other son Raditz," Planthorr said.

"Hmmph…your right I forgot about the fuzz ball…who was his mother again? Oh wait…I remember it was that bitch Sala. Whatever the hell happened to her?" she asked.

"Let's see here...Sala," Planthorr said as he pulled out a hand held device from his robes and began to go over the archives of the Saiyan Warriors. "Here she is…say's here that she died on a mission shortly after we removed the embryo from her," he said. Fasha nodded. The idea of falling love made most Saiyans laugh and only a few elites actually got married. Most relationships were out of convince and purely physical and because of it many Saiyan babies were conceived from drunken one night stands. Fasha chuckled and remembered that night 9 months ago; she and Bardock had a few too many post-purge drinks and ended up having sex for hours until the moon came up…which also happened to be a full moon. Needless to say…good times had by all. "Well I better go check up on Bardock…I'll leave you two alone," Planthorr said as he turned around and head back the recovery chamber.

Once she was alone, Fasha's mood softened. She then pushed the button on the pod and the dome receded exposing baby Kakarot to the world. Fasha then bent over and picked him and began rocking him back and forth in an attempt to put him to sleep.

Kakarot, who had been not used to the attention he was receiving, stopped his bawling much to his neighbor Broly's relief.

Fasha chuckled softly and said, "Only a day old and you're already causing problems." In response Kakarot smiled and then with a yawn he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Fasha placed Kakarot back in his pod and then kissed him on the forehead and said, "Grow up to be strong my little Kakarot…I'll see you again…someday." She then pushed the button and the dome came down and once again isolated Kakarot from the world. She then turned away and headed down the hall to the bar where she could get some food.

About an hour later Fasha was with Tora when they got their next mission briefing…from Frieza himself!

"Do you understand your orders Tora?" Frieza asked over their communicators.

"Of course sire; but what about our Commander Bardock? He won't be out of recovery for about another hour?" Tora asked.

There was a pause as Fasha and Tora waited for Freiza's answer, but then it came. "Let him recover and then when he's out the five of you head out to Meat. When the job's done I'll personally be there to….reward you."

"Thank you very much sire….we won't let you down," Tora said then he turned off the communicator on his scouter. He looked at Fasha and noticed that Fasha had on her "something's up" look. "You got that look on your face," he said.

"Something feels off…" She said.

"We'll have to be on our guard then," he said. Fasha nodded in agreement and the two headed to the recovery room where Borgos and Shugesh were waiting for them. Once there Tora walked over to Malaka and asked, "How is he Malaka?"

Malaka began playing with the controls and said, "Physically he's fine…mentally…I'm not so sure. There's a slight change is his brain wave patterns."

Tora raised an eyebrow and said, "Brainwaves huh."

Shugesh was going to say something but he didn't get the chance because Bardock began to thrash in the recovery tank and the computer equipment started going crazy.

"Get him out of there Malaka!" Planthorr cried. Malaka nodded and began typing on the control panel. Eventually the liquid in the chamber receded and Bardock opened his eyes and then the dome opened up and Bardock began panting.

"What in the blazes happened?" Shugesh.

"Fuck…if I know." Bardock panted. "It was like a nightmare…but I wasn't asleep," He added. _"Was it really a nightmare…or was it an actual vision…fuck." _

Bardock then climbed out of the tank and said, "Where's my armor."

"It's over there," Planthorr said as he pointed to table that contained Bardock's pants, boots, arm bands, scouter and chest piece. Bardock walked over and quickly put on his pants, not carrying that he was naked in front of people. It took a couple about a minute or so but soon Bardock was ready to go.

As Bardock was recalibrating his Scouter he turned to Tora and asked, "So what's our next assignment?"

"It's our lucky day; we got a mission from Frieza himself! We're to go to the planet Meat and purge it," Tora said.

Bardock smirked and said, "Bout time we got some recognition. Let's roll." The others nodded and the five headed out of the recovery center. But as they were walking the visions of a planet being destroyed that had been plaguing Bardock since Kanassa returned. Bardock shook his head causing him to receive some looks from his teammates.

"You ok Bardock?" Shugesh asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…just a mild headache. You four go to the pods. I'll catch up in a second," he said.

"Whatever you say," Shugesh said with a shrug. The other continued on their way leaving Bardock behind to clear his head.

Bardock turned to glass panel separating the hallway from the nursery pods and his eyes immediately turned to a sleeping baby who had a distressed look on his face as if he just had some kind of nightmare.

"_You see it too don't you son. Could they actually be visions…or perhaps I'm just going crazy."_ Bardock thought to himself. He then pressed the button on his scouter and numbers began to come up. "_Let's see what kind of power level you got here….whoa ho ho 10,000! That's my boy….wait a second…Broly?"_ Bardock then realized he actually read the power level of the baby in the pod next to Kakarot's. Bardock then set his scouter to read Kakarot's signal not Brolly and the numbers began calculating. "_What 2?! And here I thought you were special….oh well today can't get any more disappointing. Later kiddo." _ Bardock then turned and left his son to catch up with his team.

***********

Unlike most of his Saiyan brethren Bardock actually enjoyed his time in his space pod. It gave him time to reflect on missions and other things like his team for example. Bardock had been doing missions with his team for years now. He had first met Fasha and Tora when he was kid back when the Saiyans lived in the wastelands of the planet Vegeta when the Tuffles were still around.

The three became inseparable after they first met; both Bardock and Tora shared a thirst for adventure and mischief that rivaled a Saiyan's thirst for battle. Fasha too shared in their thirst but no at much, she was the voice of reason more often than not. He had met Shugesh and Borgos shortly after he was assigned a squad when they joined the WTO under Frieza. The two new comers quickly became good friends with the three. Hundreds of worlds fell to the combined might of Bardock's squad.

As the five pods flew through the vacuum of space in the direction of the Planet Meat; Bardock began to think about his son Kakarot. While his most recurring vision was of an exploding planet, he had other visions of his son Kakarot growing up on another planet. He saw his son becoming a warrior but he was different from his fellow Saiyans.

_"I wonder why Kakarot acts the way he did in the visions? Maybe he inherited his personality from his mother? Well since I don't know who the fuck his mother is anyway; I guess that's the best answer for now. Though l do wonder who his mother really is? It sure as hell isn't Sala because she died years ago . Let's see last woman I slept with was…Fasha. Could Fasha be the mother? I mean it's been about nine months since we screwed each other senseless…ah good times…anyway Kakarot and Fasha do share the same skin tone. Hmm…you what screw it…it's not that big of deal anyway. Plus why the fuck am I even thinking about this. I got a mission to focus on. Bout time Frieza gave us some recognition; hell if we pull this assignment off he might promote us. I know the guys and I are strong enough to be elites."_ He thought to himself.

The flight lasted for several hours and eventually the five pods landed on the Planet Meat. When the five emerged out of their pods they found themselves surrounded by ruins and the dead bodies of the planets inhabitants.

"What in the blazes happened here?" Tora asked.

"It's like someone beat us here," Shugesh said.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Fasha said.

"Me too Fasha…me too," Bardock agreed.

"Well well well…look who decided to finally show up," said a voice from behind them. The five Saiyans turned around and were greeted by four of Freiza's elites, each with devious smirk on their faces.

"Hey man what gives? Frieza ordered us to wipe this dirtball clean!" Shugesh asked in an irritated voice.

"True…but we got bored waiting here for you," said a deep voice from behind them. The elites moved aside to let their leader through a big pink pudgy alien aka Dodoria one of Frieza's top cronies. "We're here to give you your reward for your….exceptional service record hahaha," he added with a smirk that clearly meant trouble. Then without a single order from Dodoria; he and his elites opened fire on the Saiyans with various energy blasts which caused a giant explosions. The dust cleared and it revealed the charred bodies of the five Saiyans.

"I don't understand why Lord Frieza was so adamant about these five dying…they're weaker than dirt," said one of Dodoria's elites.

"A singe Saiyan compared to Lord Frieza is nothing…but if they were all able to band together they would pose a serious problem; especially if they fought under a full moon," Dodoria said.

"Then why doesn't Lord Frieza just wipe out the entire barrel of monkeys," one said.

Dodoria smirked and said with a chuckle, "I imagine sooner or later he will."

"So this is Frieza's way of paying back his loyal soldiers…by stabbing them in the back?," said a voice from above them. Dodoria and the others looked up and were astonished to see Bardock, Fasha and Tora floating above them.

"How is this possible?" one of the elites said. He then looked down at the corpses of the crew that were in the crater and then with a poof the corpses of Fasha, Tora and Bardock were gone!

"We learned that little trick when we purged Planet Shinobu, what did they call that move again Tora?" Bardock asked with a smirk on his face.

Tora scratched his chin and said, "Well if my memory serves me right the blonde kid with the whisker marks on his face called it Kage Bunshin something or rather."

"I must say I'm impressed Bardock, but cheap parlor tricks won't save you this time," Dodoria said with a snarl.

Bardock snarled back and said, "We'll make you pay for killing Borgos and Shugesh!"

"Get 'em boys!" Dodoria commanded to his troops. His cronies roared and flew up at the Saiyans and with that the battle truly began.

Bardock led the charge and got the first kill and he blasted off the head off of one of the elites. In an attempt to avenge their fallen comrade all converged on Bardock forgetting about Fasha and Tora. It would be a mistake that would cost them dearly as Tora and Fasha got them off guard as they attacked Bardock. Soon all the elites were dead, leaving the three Saiyans against Dodoria.

"It's over Dodoria your finished!" Bardock cried.

"Is that so?" Dodoria asked with a smirk. He then took a deep breath and then he unleashed a massive energy attack from his mouth that blew the Saiyans back as well as most of the ground. When the attack was over Dodoria smirked as he saw the three bodies lying there not moving.

"Ha ha ha…and they actually thought they could kill me? Dumb monkeys," Dodoria chuckled.

"_Commander Dodoria do you copy?"_ said a voice over his communicator.

"I'm here; what is it?" he asked.

"_Sir Lord Frieza wishes that your rendezvous with his ship immediately," _ said the voice.

"Ha ha ha Frieza's planning something delicious no doubt," he said as he flew off to rendezvous with Frieza.

Meanwhile at the pile of Saiyan bodies and large audile groan could be heard. "Did some get the number of the space cruiser that just crashed into us," moaned Bardock.

"We got hit by…an energy beam…not a space cruiser…you bum…now get off me…" panted Fasha who was at the bottom of the Saiyan pile.

Bardock managed to smile and said, "But Fasha…I thought you loved it…when I was on top."

Fasha did her best to try to suppress a blush but failed. "Shut up you bum!" she then pushed Bardock off her. She then realized Tora wasn't saying anything. "Tora are you still alive?" she asked as she crawled over to where Tora was lying.

Tora, who at the last second dived in front of the others, was in the worst shape, managed to say, "Yeah…but…I don't know …for how much longer…"

"Tora!" Bardock said as he stumbled over to his dying friend.

"Promise….me…Bardock…that you'll….tell the others…about Frieza…" he said as he began to cough up blood.

"Hang in there we can get you back to Vegeta," Bardock said.

"One more…thing…Bardock…don't challenge Frieza…he's too strong…even…for you…right now…good bye…old….friend," Tora said with a smile as his eyes closed for the last time.

Bardock undid the white bandana around Tora's bicep and cleaned up the blood. He stood up and said as the bandana began to turn red, "You…have my word…old friend. Tora, Borgos, Shugesh…I give you my word you will be avenged…you weren't just low level soldiers…you were stronger than most elites…rest in peace my friends." Bardock then tied the now completely red bandana around his head and walked over to Fasha who was sitting there on the ground. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Fasha tried to stand up but nearly fell down. But before she could say anything Bardock bend down and picked her up bridal style and headed over to his pod. Now normally Fasha would protest…but right now she was beat physically and emotionally so she couldn't protest even if she wanted too. Bardock carried Fasha into the pod and the typed in the coordinates for Planet Vegeta and with a hum the pod took flight.

The traveled in silence for hours until Fasha noticed Bardock had a far off look in his eyes. "Bardock…what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm inside his mind…he's going to destroy planet Vegeta…"Bardock said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

Bardock looked her in the eye and asked, "Remember the Kanassan who hit me in the back of the neck?" Fasha nodded. "Well it turns out he gave me a parting gift…psychic powers. Ever since then I've been having visions of a planet being destroyed…and of Kakarot. I thought I was going crazy but now it makes sense. We got to tell King Vegeta."

Fasha was silent for a while and said, "Are we going to live through this Bardock."

Bardock closed his eyes and said, "I don't know Fasha…I just don't know." Bardock then closed his eyes in attempt to get some rest. Fasha leaned her head against Bardock's chest and fell asleep.

************

The duo traveled for a while in a deep sleep. Fasha in a sleep void of dreams while Bardock on the hand was plagues with visions of his son and of the destruction of his planet. But then when they were approaching planet Vegeta; a familiar presence filled Bardock. "_It's happening again…Kakarot?"_

But as soon as the feeling came it vanished and Bardock's pod eventually made its way to the landing platform. The door opened and both Bardock and Fasha managed to stumble out. They started stumbling their way from the launch pad when they met up with two guards.

"Bardock…Fasha are you two ok?" one asked.

Bardock looked at him and said, "Were fine…we have to go talk to King Vegeta. He's in his throne room right?"

"Yes sir; oh and by the way you missed your son." The other guard said.

Both Fasha and Bardock's eyes widened at the sound of this, "What…did…you say?"

"Your son Kakarot…he just left. If I knew it was you coming in I could have delayed his departure." He added.

"_If that part of the vision came to be…there part will too! I have to go reach King Vegeta!" _ He thought to himself. Bardock then looked at Fasha and the two ran off into the building in the direction of King Vegeta's throne room.

It took them a while but eventually they got there and busted in not carrying what the guards said. Once inside King Vegeta rose up from his throne and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Both Bardock and Fasha slumped to one knee and Bardock said, "Sire…I apologize for bursting in here…but Frieza is on his way to destroy our planet!"

"What!" King Vegeta said in shock.

"It's true sire. Our team was wiped out Planet Meat by Dodoria and his elites. He's thinks were becoming too strong sire…we have to do something or else we will all be destroyed!" Bardock cried.

King Vegeta nodded and said, "What is your name solider?"

"Bardock sire," Bardock said.

"The same Bardock the purged Kanassa with only five men?" he asked.

"Yes sire," Bardock said.

"Zorn give me a reading of Bardock's power level," King Vegeta said.

Zorn, who was King Vegeta's right hand man pressed the button on his scouter and watched the numbers on the screen. His eyes widened as he saw that Bardock's power level was 9,500. "His power level is 9,500 sire," he said.

King Vegeta eyes widened too, but it made sense. He had heard of a low level coming back from each mission half dead and due to the Saiyan's genetic ability to grow stronger after receiving serious injuries it would make sense for any Saiyan to become that strong. King Vegeta regained his composure and said, "Rise Bardock I have a mission for you."

"What is it sire?" Bardock asked.

"For some time know I have figured that sooner or later Frieza would come to kill us all. So in secret I created a space ship in a hidden hanger underneath the palace. I want you take it with as many of our people as you can and leave the planet. Go to some back water planet far away from Frieza's grasp and rebuild our people so that one day we will pay back Frieza for all that he has done," He said.

"But sire I'm no leader…I'm just a soldier and a low level," he said.

"When you entered this throne room you were a low level…but now you stand among the elite Bardock," King Vegeta said as he placed his arm on Bardock's shoulder.

"Thank you sire I will do my best to fulfill the task you have given me," Bardock said. But then he added, "But what about you sire?"

"I will take the Elite Guard and try to buy you some time. Plus I'm going to get my son back from that tyrant. But time is running out you two must go now! Take the private lift next to my throne down to the hanger. The people will be there waiting for you. Go NOW!" he commanded. Bardock and Fasha both nodded and the two dashed to the turbo lift and took entered it.

Zorn walked up to King Vegeta and said, "You actually believe him sire? He's just a low level!"

"I do believe him Zorn. I only wish I could bring him with us when we attack Frieza. But enough of this squabbling mobilize the Guard! It's time we go free ourselves from Frieza!" King Vegeta said. He then pulled out a communicator from his belt and said, "Do you read me dear?"

"_Of course my love; what's wrong?" _asked a female voice.

"It seems Frieza is on his way here to destroy the planet. I want you to get the other and go down to the hanger and meet up with my solider named Bardock he will take you and the others to planet were we can rebuild our people; once you get everyone onboard leave as soon as you can. I'm going to go try to buy you some time as well as get our son back," he said.

"_I…understand…I love you…_" came the voice over the communicator.

"I love you too Korinthia," he said. He then switched channels and said, "Planthorr execute order 57 and report to the palace hangar immediately." King Vegeta then turned to his elites and cried out, "Tonight we liberate our people from Frieza's tyranny. Let's go!" he then dashed out of his throne room followed closely by his Elite Guard.

Bardock and Fasha quickly arrived in the hangar and found that Saiyans who Bardock clearly guessed who were in King Vegeta's royal circle were loading containers onto the spaceship. Once they ran up to the ship they were greeted by a beautiful woman with long black hair dressed in beautiful dress under typical Saiyan armor; this was none other than Queen Korinthia, Queen of the Saiyans.

"You must be Bardock?" she said.

"I am my Queen," he said as he gave a quick bow.

Korinthia nodded and said, "We're almost done loading the supplies. Planthorr should be down shortly with the babies. We should leave within the next couple of minutes."

Both Bardock and Fasha nodded and they made their way onboard the ship. But as soon as Bardock set foot on the ship he was hit by another vision…a vision unlike any he had before!

In the vision he saw a baby and who he assumed was his father dying in a scrap heap outside the palace. He then saw images of the baby and his father surviving the planet and then images of the baby grown up appeared in his head; images of him severely beating Kakarot!

"Are you ok Bardock?" Fasha asked.

Fasha's voice broke Bardock out his trance and he said, "I have to save someone! If I'm not back by the time Planthorr get's hear leave got it?"

Fasha nodded and said, "All right; be careful you bum."

Bardock smirked and said, "I always am." He the then dashed up to an elevator and head out.

Fasha then turned and said, "Let's hurry this up or we're all dead!" The others nodded and began moving the crates faster than before.

*********

As Bardock navigated his way through the palace he began to think to himself, "_Why am I even going after this kid? The visions said he would survive…but that guy also said I would die…well you know what fuck fate…I'm going to survive…and so is that kid." _

A few minutes later Bardock found what he was looking for: a dying man and his son at the bottom of a pit filled with scrap metal. The baby was crying and the man sounded like was dying.

"Bardock…is that you," the man asked.

"Paragus? What the hell happened to you," Bardock asked.

"Doesn't matter…please…save my son…Broly…he's just a child…" Paragus said and then died due to his wounds.

Bardock the picked up Broly and flew out of the hole and headed back to the hangar. On his way he felt the ground begin to shake and rumble. "Oh shit…it's happening…got to hurry!" Going as fast as he could he made it to the hangar only to see that the sip had already taken off. Using all of his energy he flew after the ship and after a few seconds managed to catch up to it. He saw the airlock open and Fasha waiting there for him. Using the last of his strength he managed to dive in and as soon as he was in Fasha shut the door. And the ship continued on its way.

Bardock looked outside the port hole and watched as the Planet Vegeta blew up taking with her thousands of Saiyans and other species of Aliens who lived there. In just a few minutes the Saiyan race had been reduced to only a little over two dozen.

"That was a risky move going after that child," said Korinthia.

"Maybe but let's just say I got a feeling this kid is going to be one hell of a fighter one day," Bardock said.

"Broly?!?" said a voice from behind the Queen. Korinthia turned around and saw one of her hand maidens standing there.

"Malla do you know this child?" she asked.

Malla bent down and picked up the baby from Bardock's arms and said, "Indeed my queen. This is my son Broly. The doctors told me he died after I gave birth to him."

Bardock immediately knew that someone had lied to Malla but he said, "Well obviously the kid has strong will to live which is good because were' going to need that kind of strength of character to survive."

Korinthia nodded and said, "Speaking of surviving; my husband put you in charge Lord Bardock. So what's our plan?"

Bardock stood up and said, "Well…we find a backwater planet outside of Frieza's domain and rebuild our people and train for the day we avenge our people."

"If we're going to a backwater planet might I suggest the planet Earth," said Planthorr as he walked up to the group.

"Why there?" Fasha asked.

"Because that's where they sent Kakarot," Planthorr said.

"Kakarot?" Queen Korinthia asked.

"My son," Bardock said. He then said, "Tell the pilots to set a course for Earth."

"I will," Queen Korinthia said. She then turned and left the hall with Malla holding baby Broly right behind her.

Bardock then turned to Planthorr and said with a smirk, "You wouldn't happen to have a recovery chamber on this bucket bolts would you Planthorr?"

"We have two and each one of them has your names on them; so If you will please follow me," Planthorr said.

Both Fasha and Bardock followed him to the recovery center onboard the ship and saw that there were indeed two recovery tanks prepped and ready for them. Both Saiyans undressed and proceeded to their tanks where they hooked themselves up to the oxygen mask and sensors. Bardock watched as Planthorr type on the control panels making the domes come down and then the chamber began to fill with the healing liquid. Bardock closed his eyes and thought to himself, "_Kakarot my son I'm coming to help you fulfill your destiny of defeating Frieza and avenging our people." _ Then Bardock drifted off into a dreamless sleep as the synthetic Saiyan DNA began to heal his wounds.

*****************

A well folks what did you think of the pilot chapter? Bardock and company are on their way to Earth after narrowly escaping the destruction of Planet Vegeta! Also Bardock rescuing Broly defiantly will affect the way the story unfolds…should I decided to take this story further…so remember to review. I was originally going to have Kami split him into two like he did himself, but I decided to develop him similar to how Smallville portrayed Davis Bloome/Doomsday: a good person…with a monster inside him. I decided to only have a few Saiyans survive because the less OC characters the better…and besides if anything they're going to be back ground characters. The real only OC character that will be in this story isn't even mine! For all those DBZ fan art people out there who go to Deviant Art you might have seen some fan art by Zinni, especially if you're a fan of either Bardock or Fasha. Zinni has graciously allowed me to borrow her OC Zuki for the purpose of this story. Zuki is Goku and Raditz's little sister! OH THE HUMANITY!

Also I am well aware of the fact that Fasha most likely isn't Goku's biological mother. But do to her being the only female Saiyan other than Pan, who's only a quarter Saiyan, to actually have some role in the DB universe…I had to let my overactive imagination got work. Also it seems that about every time Bardock's thinks back to his crew he pretty much mentions Tora and Fasha about 90% of the time. Plus I think the two play off each other rather well. Also I apologize to anyone who is miffed that Goku and Raditz are now half-brothers.

While writing this I watched the Bardock special about a dozen or so times and I tried to persevere some of the actual dialogue. Plus I had to through in a couple of line of dialogue from Team Fourstar's Bardock Abridged special. Also I apologize for the lack of a fight scene on Planet Meat.

Any who thank you all for reading this. Remember if you want this story to continue leave a review!


	2. Welcome to Earth

Dragonball Z: The ReMix:

Chapter 2:

Welcome to Earth

Thanks to all those who read the first chapter and left reviews. It means a lot that many of you believe that this story is good. Kudos also go out to those who liked the idea of low level Saiyans being born in artificial wombs. Any who enough blabbing…on with the show!

**********

_Last time on Dragonball Z: The ReMix: After purging the Planet Kanassa, the low level Saiyan Bardock receives psychic abilities not as a gift but as a curse so he like the people of Kanassa could see the horror of his people's destruction. Soon he is having visions of his people's destruction at the hands of the tyrant Frieza. And after he and his team is ambushed on the Planet Meat he finds out that Frieza is going to betray the Saiyans and destroy the Planet Vegeta. Bardock and his teammate Fasha rushed back to Vegeta to warn their King of Frieza's evil intents. The King then charges Bardock with the task of leading a small group of Saiyans off planet in a secret spaceship. Bardock accepted and before the planet exploded managed to save a Saiyan baby named Broly. Once onboard the Saiyans charted a course to the planet Earth to hide from Frieza as well as raise Bardock's infant son Kakarot who Bardock believes will be the one to finally defeat Frieza and avenge _the_ Saiyan race. _

********

Several weeks had gone by since the Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by the evil tyrant Frieza; and now the entire Saiyan race consisted of barely two dozen Saiyans. The ship that Bardock and the other Saiyans had used to escape was approaching the Planet Earth.

Bardock stepped out on the bridged dressed in his new armor, which was identical to his late friend Tora's armor but in Bardock's colors, complete with a white cape followed quickly by Fasha dressed in her own elite armor but set in her standard pink and yellow motif.

"So what's the status?" Bardock asked.

"Sir we'll be landing within the hour," the pilot said.

"Good; have you found Kakarot's pod?" Bardock asked.

The Saiyan sitting at a control panel to the left of the pilot said, "Yes sir. It seems that Kakarot landed in this remote mountain region." The technician then began pressing buttons on the panel and pictures of the Mt. Paozu region started flash on the monitor. "It seems that the area is mostly inhabited by wild animal…though the scanners are picking up one earthling life form in the area," the tech added.

"I see," Bardock said. "_Soon my son…"_ he thought to himself.

Unfortunately Bardock's inner monologue was interrupted as the door the bridge opened up with a whoosh and in walked Queen Korinthia and her hand maiden Mala. She walked up to where Bardock and Fasha were standing and looked at the images of Mt. Paozu and said, "This seems like a perfect place to make a settlement wouldn't you agree Lord Bardock?"

"I would seem so my Queen; it seems this region is devoid of Earthlings so it would seem like an ideal spot," he added.

Korinthia smirked and glanced at Bardock and said, "You must be excited to see your son Kakarot."

"Indeed I am my queen," he said.

Korinthia nodded and then said, "Bring up an image of these Earthlings."

"Of course your highness," the tech said. The tech began typing away and then on the monitor some pictures of earthlings appeared on the screen. The Saiyans were surprised to see that these Earthlings looked neigh identical to Saiyans, the only thing different it seemed was the lack tails.

"You know without our tails we could easily pass off as these Earthlings," the queen said.

"Indeed; speaking of our tails what is the lunar cycle of the planet?" Bardock asked.

"Well according to the data sir, the planet has a full moon once a month," the tech said.

Bardock exchanged glances with the Queen and said, "That might be a problem even in a remote area like this one."

"Indeed; if it comes down too it we'll remove our tails. But one thing at a time," she said.

Bardock nodded and watched as the other technicians began the landing cycle as they began their atmospheric decent. Soon the ship touched down on one of the ridges that over looked the Mt. Paozu region. Eventually the hatch opened and the ramp descended and the last survivors of the Saiyan race walked out onto what would be their new home.

The view was breathtaking with all the mountains and the rivers. Bardock then turned to the survivors and said, "All right I want all the equipment and supplies unloaded and a settlement built by the river ASAP!"

The Saiyans saluted and went to off to do their tasks. Queen Korinthia said, "They might not be the best of warriors and their power levels are abysmal but they are the brightest minds our people had to offer." Bardock nodded in response. When he first found out the Saiyans that King Vegeta handpicked were a bunch of egghead scholars and scientists he was a bit miffed but during the weeks on the spaceships he figured it would be the best. The Saiyan race needed to reborn and with the destruction of their home planet and the eradication of about 99% of their race this was a perfect opportunity for it.

"I can handle the supervision of constructing the settlement; go find your son," she said.

"Thank you," he said. He then flew off in the direction of Kakarot's space pod.

*****

It took him a few minutes to find where the pod had landed but in time Bardock found the crater…but no sign of Kakarot. But before he could restart his search he saw Fasha fly over to his position.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Fasha just closed her eyes and smirked, "Shouldn't be obvious? I'm not going to trust a bum like you to find my only son…even if you are his Father." Fasha opened her eyes expecting to see a shocked Bardock…but much to her dismay his face showed didn't give anything away.

"The night after the Rylos purge…good times," Bardock said with a smirk.

"Indeed, though we can reminisce about the good times later we have a job to do," She said.

"Right," he said. "Let's see here," he said as he pushed the button on his scouter and watched as Scouter looked for the two lowest power levels in the area. Eventually a reading of a 2 and a 75 appeared on the screen a few miles south of them. "Seems like there are two powers levels south of here and one of the matches Kakarot's power level," he said. Fasha nodded and the two flew off in the direction of the power levels.

It took about a few minutes but the two Saiyans eventually found themselves standing in front of a small cottage where an old man smoking a pipe outside the cottage. The old man took a drag on the pipe and blew out the smoke and said with a smile, "You two look like you're not from around here."

Bardock chuckled and said, "You could say that."

The Old Man chuckled again and said, "Indeed. So what brings you two all the way out here?"

"Were looking for our son Kakarot; he looks just like this bum right here and he would have a tail," Fasha said as she wiggled her tail for the Old Man to see.

The Old Man smiled and said, "Ah so your Goku's parent's! I was wondering if you were ever going to show up."

Both Fasha and Bardock raised an eyebrow and Bardock said, "Goku?"

"Well when I found your son in the woods I didn't know his name so I decided to call him Goku. He seemed to like the name," he said. "Common inside, the little fella is asleep," he added.

Both Bardock and Fasha walked into the cottage and found that Kakarot or as the Old Man called him Goku asleep on the bed. They watched the Old Man walk up the bed and said, "Time to wake up Goku, your folks are here."

Eventually the baby opened his eyes and looked at the two strangers inside the house. Both Fasha and Bardock noticed that the baby had a faraway look in his eye as if he was trying to remember the two.

"I must say the little guy was quite the hellion when I found him, but then about a week ago while we're out and about he fell down a ravine and landed on his head. I thought the little fella had died but he was ok, slept a few days though but after that he was the sweetest baby I had ever seen," the Old Man said. He then picked up Kakarot and handed him to Fasha. As soon as he was in his mother's arms Goku gave a smiled and then fell asleep.

Bardock turned to him and said, "We can't thank you enough for taking care of him."

The Old Man smiled and said, "Think nothing of it! Though I'm going to miss the little fella."

"Well if you want to visit him, we live to the north not too far from here," Bardock said.

The Old Man's eyes lit up and he said, "That would be wonderful." He then said, "I've been around this world and seen a lot strange things in my day but I've never seen anyone with monkey tails before."

For some odd reason Bardock felt like he could trust this Old Man. "You might want to sit down Old Man because what you're about to hear," Bardock said.

The Old Man took Bardock's advice and sat down and said, "Forgive for not introducing myself my name is Son Gohan."

"The name's Bardock, and that's Fasha," Bardock said as he motioned to Fasha behind him who gave a nod and then went back to rock Kakarot back in forth. Bardock then went on and told Gohan the history of the Saiyan race and who they were and why they were here on Earth.

Gohan nodded and said with a smile, "That's quite the tale Bardock. Well I for one am glad that you and your people have decided to change your ways. If you or your friends ever need anything you know where to find me."

Bardock smiled and said, "Thank you once again for everything Gohan. We'll be seeing you."

"Think nothing of it," Gohan said. He then watched as both Bardock and Fasha who was carrying Goku leave the cottage and fly off into the sky.

***

In no time at all the Bardock, Fasha and Goku arrived at the Saiyan base camp and were glad to see that some make shift shelters for the survivors had been sent up. The two walked into the center of camp where they found Queen Korinthia supervising the construction of the camp.

"Welcome back," she said. She then saw Goku sleeping in Fasha's arms smiled and added, "I must say it seems as if Kakarot inherited your dashing good looks Bardock."

Bardock snorted and chuckled and said, "So might say that. But anyway how are things here?"

"Good I've sent out two scout teams, one to scope out the local area and the other to gather Intel on the planet. The camp as you can see is almost done," she said.

"We found Kakarot being taken care of by an old man named Gohan, he lives south of here. I though it wise that we have a few local contacts here to help us out, so I told him about us. I know I should have told you first my Queen," Bardock said as he gave a quick apologetic bow.

Korinthia waved if off and said, "My husband put you in charge Bardock, do as you see fit. And I agree it would be wise to have a few contacts on this planet to help us blend in more."

"I'm going to take Kakarot up to the ship so Planthorr can give him a once over," Fasha said. Bardock nodded and then watch as Fasha flew off with his son.

Korinthia noticed a look Bardock's eyes as he watched Fasha fly off. "You care about her a lot don't you," she observed.

Bardock was silent for a few moments going over what his Queen had just said. "We've known each other since we were kids back in the wastes of Vegeta and we been on the same squad since then," Bardock said.

Korinthia nodded and said, "Is that so. Here's some advice Bardock: usually the thing you want most in the world is usually right in front of your face."

Bardock nodded and said, "Thank you." Korinthia nodded and then two got back to work supervising the construction of their new settlement.

***

Meanwhile up in the ship Fasha had just arrived in the medical wing with Goku in tow. Planthorr walked up and said, "There's an open pod over there you can put the little devil in."

Fasha smirked and said, "More like little angel. Seems the tyke majorly bumped his head and forgot all of his programming."

"Is that so; well perhaps it was for the best. Call me crazy but I think young Kakarot is going to be the first of a new powerful breed of warriors," Planthorr said.

Fasha nodded and placed Naruto in the open pod next to Goku's old neighbor Broly. "Try not to make Broly cry this time kiddo, because sooner or later he's going to pummel you for it," Fasha said with a smirk.

As soon as she said this the door opened up and Mala walked in and asked, "You called for me Planthorr?"

"I wanted to discuss to you about your son's….special condition," he said. Mala's eyes widened and before she could say anything Planthorr raised his hand and said, "Don't worry there's nothing wrong with him…but you see…Broly was born with a power level of 10,000."

Fasha watched as Mala's eyes grew wider than she thought was possible. "10,000?" was all she could say.

"Indeed. As impossible as it sounds this is the truth; and while on the surface this might seem like a blessing…it might also be a curse. So during the flight I started to design some power regulators that in theory would suppress his power until he's old enough to control it," Planthorr said.

Fasha had gotten to know Mala over the weeks they had spent on the spaceship, and the one thing that stood out was the fact that Mala by no means was a fighter. Her father was a rich noble who wanted his daughter to live a life of luxury so he had sent her to the Elite Saiyan Academy where she had befriends Korinthia and when Korinthia married King Vegeta she made her friend her handmaiden. So to make a long story short she knew nothing about fighting so it didn't surprise her when she said, "Of course!"

Mala then walked over to Broly's pod and opened to her hold her sleeping baby. She smiled and said, "To think only a few weeks old and the only one who surpasses him in strength is Lord Bardock."

"His power level might indeed be amazing but I think young Broly is lacking in Saiyan Spirit," Planthorr said.

Mala raised an eyebrow and said, "Saiyan Spirit?"

"It's a hard concept to explain but let me give you an example: the baby in the pod next to Broly is Bardock and Fasha's son Kakarot. Both he and Broly were born on the same day but while Broly was born with a power level of 10,000 Kakarot was born with a power level of 2. And yet Kakarot's loud bawling droved Broly here to tears," Planthorr said.

"Before you arrived I told Kakarot if he kept on making him cry Broly might mop the floor with him for it," Fasha said with a chuckle.

"I see. We'll I'm sure that Broly and Kakarot will be the best of friends," Mala said.

"Oh I'm sure of that; Bardock's probably already coming up with a training regiment for the two as we speak," Fasha said which caused all three to chuckle.

****

For Bardock the next few days seemed like a blur for there was plenty to do. He had the workers start building permanent structures as opposed to the prefab shelters that they were currently living in. But they had run into a snag they were running low on building materials as well as other supplies, while the wood from the tree's was a start the Saiyans didn't have any access to metal or other tech other than the supplies they had brought with them from Vegeta. But one day that was about to change when a certain inventor and his daughter decided to explore the Mt. Paozu area in search of a strange energy source.

A small two person hover jet flew through the air in the direction of Mt. Paozu carrying the famous inventor and President and CEO of the famous Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs and his 4 year old daughter Bulma.

"You think we'll find that strange energy source you picked up on the scanner Dad?" Bulma asked from the passenger seat.

"I hope so, though I might have been just seeing things ha ha. Though this a perfect excuse to leave the house and spend the weekend with my daughter," Dr. Briefs said with a smile.

"I love you Daddy," Bulma said with a smile.

"I love you too sweetie," Dr. Briefs said.

They traveled for a little while longer until Bulma cried out, "DADDY look at that!"

Dr. Briefs turned his head and his jaw dropped. There situated in a small ravine was what looked like an honest to god spaceship! Dr. Briefs he then landed the plane and two hopped out. They approached the spaceship in awe of its technological achievements. But as soon as they got to close they heard a strong feminine voice say, "We've been expecting you Dr. Briefs."

The two spun around and found themselves face to face to a group of people in strange armor and had some weird fuzzy belt around their waists. "Who…who are you? And how do you know me?" Dr. Briefs asked.

The woman who had spoken smiled and said, "All would be explained in time good Doctor; though I was about to have my afternoon tea and I would be honored if you would be my guests."

Dr. Briefs while not the most physically intimidating person on the planet although he easily made it up for it in the brains department. He knew the best way to keep his daughter safe would be to accept these strangers offer plus he a cup of teas sounded quite good right now.

"Tea sounds wonderful," He said with a nod.

"Splendid! Please follow me," she said with an arrogant smile.

Dr. Briefs and Bulma did what they were told and they followed the woman. They walked for a while until they reached a small encampment by a river. The women then led them to what seemed like a large shelter. The three walked into the shelter and into was seemed like small reception room with a chair and a couch. The woman took a seat in the chair and motioned for the two to take a seat; which both Dr. Briefs and Bulma did.

"Mala is the tea ready?" the woman asked.

"It is my queen," a woman said as she entered the room holding a try with a tea pot and three cups on it. She then set the tray down on the small table between the chair and couch and poured three cups of tea. She handed the first cup to her Queen and then handed the next to both Dr. Briefs and Bulma.

"Now I believe I have some explaining to do," the Queen said with a smile. "Yes the thing you saw was in fact a spaceship; our spaceship to be exact. My name is Queen Korinthia; my people and I are Saiyans from the Planet Vegeta. We came to your planet as refuges after a tyrant destroyed our planet and now all that is left of our once proud race are a few scholars and scientists. We arrived on this planet a few days ago; and during our recon of this planet your name came up as one of the leading scientists on the planet so we sent out the energy blip in hoping you would come," she added. She then noticed Bulma seemed a tad on edge and said, "Don't worry child we mean you no harm." This seemed to put Bulma more at ease.

"So why is it you wanted to see me?" Br. Briefs asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"I wanted to see if you would be interested in a business arrangement," she said.

Dr. Briefs raised an eyebrow and asked, "What kind of business arrangement?"

"We are willing to give you access to highly advanced alien technology in exchange for supplies like food, clothing building materials and so on. Also we want you to keep our presence here away from the public eye," she said.

Dr. Briefs nearly choked on his tea when he heard this offer. This was too good to be true…but then an idea came to his head and he said, "If you want privacy then may I suggest an idea. Allow me to set up a research facility out here and your people can run it. It will make it much easier to ship supplies and other goods out here."

Korinthia took a sip of tea and began to think about Dr. Briefs offer. "Well Dr. Briefs I must say your alteration to my offer is very interesting and very intriguing. I accept," she said with a smile.

************

The rest of the Briefs trip was mostly spent hammering out the finer details of their new joint venture. All of the Saiyans would now be register employees of Capsule Corp and would run the top secret Mt. Paozu Research Facility. Soon enough cargo planes with building materials, as well as other supplies started flying back in forth between Capsule Corp. HQ in West City and Mt. Paozu.

And soon enough under Dr. Briefs and Korinthia's supervision the Mt. Paozu Research Facility or MPRC was completed. The MPRC consisted of a main building consisted of various labs as well as underground hanger for the Saiyans spaceships. In addition to the Research Center being built the workers also built housing for the Saiyans down by the river where they had first made their settlement. Needless to say as soon as the MPRC was finished the Saiyans went to work in designing new technologies for Capsule Corp but nothing too advanced that might get the attention of the Cold Empire and the WTO.

It was night of the full moon and Fasha was currently sitting on top of the hills looking up at the stars. Two days ago Korinthia decreed that due to the much shorter lunar cycle on Earth that all Saiyans will have their tails removed. It didn't bother Fasha a whole lot but it did feel a little odd not having her tail, but she prided herself in her ability to adapt to new situations.

She didn't really have an opinion on the deal with Capsule Corp for it was in her opinion you have to do what you got to do to survive. She did notice that the others seemed to enjoy this new arrangement but then again she wasn't like the others: she was a warrior not a scholar/scientist.

Her position at the MPRC was Deputy Chief of Security with Bardock being the Chief of Security. Needless to say their job was pretty dull but it did give them some time to spend with Kakarot, who was delighted to be in the presence of his parents. Now while she prided herself in her ability to adapt the idea of being a mother was completely foreign to her and was thing to adapt too.

As she was thinking about this she didn't notice a presence walk up behind her and sit next to her. "It feels odd looking up at the moon and not transforming isn't Fasha?" said the voice.

Fasha looked to her right and saw Bardock who was dressed in a simple black pants and green tank top was sitting there. "Yeah it does feel a tad bit off. I thought you were supposed be with the little tyke?" she asked.

"The kid's out like a light," Bardock said with chuckle.

"He'll probably end up like you, you bum. The world could be ending around you and even that wouldn't wake you up," she said with a smirk.

"Ha ha I guess you're right," he said.

Fasha then decided now was about the best time to discuss a certain topic. "So…Bardock… about us?" she asked.

Bardock was silent and then he said, "What about us?" Fasha glared at him and Bardock said, "Well to be honest I've actually been thinking about that a lot recently. I wanna try to be the best Dad I can for Kakarot and god only knows without you I'd be up shit creak without a paddle."

Fasha smiled and said, "You'd be dead without me."

"No argument there," he said as he glanced over at here with a certain look in his eye. He then added, "I can't imagine a life without you having my back."

Fasha smirked and said, "And I can't imagine a life without me covering your ass."

Bardock then pulled out a capsule and tossed in on the ground and with a poof appeared a mini cooler. He opened it up and pulled out two bottles of hard alcohol and gave one to Fasha. "According to the humans this is the strongest stuff they got, they call it Everclear," he said.

Fasha undid the top and took a swig and boy did she feel the burn and said, "Good stuff."

"I got 6 bottles so bottoms up," he said as he took a swig. "Damn…now that's a burn didn't think the humans had it in them to brew something like this," he added.

Some time later all 6 bottles of Everclear were gone and despite their very large tolerance to alcohol both Fasha and Bardock were completely shit faced not that they cared. Both needed a break from all the shit had gone down in the last month and getting shit faced was pretty much the doctor's orders.

Eventually the duo managed to stagger their way back to the house they were sharing. It was a modest little house with three bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. The drunken duo stumbled their way into the house and managed to get into Kakarot's room without causing too much of a racket.

The two peered over into his crib and Bardock slurred, "You…know…hic…I think we…made a pretty…hic…good lookin…kid."

"Yep…hic…one day…he'll…hic…be as handsome…and dashing as his father," Fasha slurred.

"He he he…hic…you think I'm dashing…."Bardock snickered.

Fasha tried to smack him but due to her current intoxicated state she missed by a mile. "Ha…you missed…hic!" he said.

"Shaddup…hic…you bum…,"she slurred.

"But…hic...I'm…your bum…"Bardock said with a wink.

"Damn straight you're my bum! Now…hic…shut up and kiss…me you bum…,"she cried.

Bardock nodded and wrapped his around the mother of his child and planted a big wet one her lips. Fasha wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Once they broke Bardock said in a very unBardock voice and whispered, "I've…always…loved…you…hic."

Fasha closed her eyes and snuggled her head in Bardock's chest said, "I love…you…too…you bum…" She then passed out. Bardock caught and stumbled his way back to his room and as soon as he made it too the bed he too passed out.

****

The next morning Bardock and Fasha were awakened from their alcohol induced slumber by the bawls of a hungry baby Kakarot. "It's your…turn…" Bardock mumbled.

"Damn it," Fasha cursed as she managed to get herself out of bed and staggered her way out to the kitchen to heat up a bottle of Saiyan baby formula. She then went to Kakarot's room did a quick diaper change and brought Kakarot into the living room. She heard the ding that the bottle was ready so she dashed over to the kitchen fetched the bottle and returned to the living room.

"Here you go you little hellion," she said as she fed him the bottle. Now at this time Bardock had too stumbled out of bed and then sat down next to Fasha on the couch. She then glanced at him and said, "I don't know what's worse the diapers or the getting up early to feed him."

"Diapers…most defiantly," he said.

"Bardock…." She said.

"Yeah Fasha…"he answered.

"I swear if you knock me up again and I have to do more diapers and all this shit again…I swear to god I will kill you," she said.

3 years later

Fasha looked at the little stick and saw the pink plus sign. Then she began to twitch uncontrollably and then cried out "THAT BASTARD! I'll KILL HIM!" Meanwhile Bardock, who had taken Kakarot and Broly fishing, felt a shiver down his spine.

"What's wrong Dad?" Kakarot who now preferred to be called Goku asked.

"I don't know son…but I got a bad feeling about it," he answered.

_ Will Bardock survive Fasha's fury at getting her pregnant…again? And how will young Goku adjust to being a big brother? And how will everyone react when Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, Napa and Raditz show up? Plus find out the origin of the infamous Frying Pan and much more next time on Dragonball Z: The ReMix!_

_********_

Well there you go chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. The next update wont before a while because of finals but hopefully I can get another update in before the New Year. So have a safe and happy holidays and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
